


the night we met. // solangelo

by peachyytomlinson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Leo Valdez, BAMF Percy Jackson, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace Ships Nico di Angelo/WIll Solace, M/M, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Protective Percy Jackson, Protective Will Solace, Sorry Not Sorry, Trans Nico di Angelo, You're Welcome, emphasis on loosely :), jason didn't die, this was loosely inspired off another lovely authors work, will is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyytomlinson/pseuds/peachyytomlinson
Summary: the aftermath of what happens when will comes back from a month long quest.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 212





	the night we met. // solangelo

will's feet drag him past the barrier that guards camp half-blood, his eyes are heavy with sleep deprivation and his body aches with cuts and bruises. he knows he should at least drop his med-pack off at the infirmary, but he's so close to passing out that he just heads straight to his cabin.

camp welcomes him, as it always does. it's been a month since he left, and he's finally back home.

the trek from thalia's pine tree to the cabins takes much longer than it should, but it's understandable because he's just so fucking tired. part of him just wants to collapse where he is and let the wood nymphs find him in the morning. on the other hand, he just wants to find nico and hold him so tight.

guilt.

it surges through him at the thought of nico being alone for a month and not knowing where he was.

nico, and his terrifying nightmares of tartarus that he could describe in such vivid detail to will that he felt like he was actually down in tartarus. nico, and his panic attacks at two a.m. because he was thinking about bianca again and will would have to rush down to the infirmary to grab his anxiety medication because even when nico's calmed down he still can't stop fucking thinking. nico, and his sleepless nights of him staring at the ceiling in the hades cabin and eventually rushing to the apollo cabin and sneaking in to cuddle with will. nico, and his morning dysphoria that will has to help him out with.

will's heart shatters in his chest at the thought of nico having to sleep alone in his cabin for a month and deal with his dysphoria because his pride was too big for him to turn down a mission from chiron. please gods, he prays, please tell me that percy, leo, or jason let him bunk with one of them.

will finally makes it to his cabin, flipping the light switch on. it's just how he left it. his bed is made, the chairs are pushed in, and there's no rubbish in the trash bin. it makes him wonder if nico had even stayed in his cabin at all.

he yanks his tattered and sweaty shirt off, dropping it uncharacteristically onto the floor. he's so fucking tired and all he wants to do is sleep, but his mind keeps racing back to nico. it's always been nico. he wants to run to cabin thirteen and hold his favorite boy, just to tell him how utterly sorry he is for up and leaving like that.

it's midnight, though. nico's probably asleep and he doesn't wanna wake him up.

a knock on his cabin door interrupts his thoughts, and he freezes.

he reaches for his bow that's waiting for him on the tiny little dining table by his kitchenette. his legs feel like jello as he approaches his door, part of him hopes it's nico, or percy, or anyone that can tell him how his boyfriend is doing.

when he opens up the door, his heart drops.

there's nico, his hair shaggy and mussed per usual, those dark bags under his eyes, and the red rimmed glassy look. he's shirtless, his binder is on, but something inside will cracks when he spots the red marks underneath nico's rib-cage. he wonders if nico came out when he was gone, but quickly discards any thought when nico lets a shaky sob escape his mouth. "i-i’m sorry, i d-didn't k-know what to d-do, t-the light was o-on and i t-thought it w-was will, and i-i," nico hasn't looked at him yet, his eyes are trained on the floor at will's feet. his shoulders shake violently and will knows that he's trying not to cry. will gently sets his bow down, turning back to nico. "nico," will's voice is raspy, but nico's head snaps up so fast to look at him that will's scared he gave himself whiplash. "w-will?" nico just stares at him and will wants to reach out and hold him because the look on nico's face kills him.

"you're a fucking asshole."

nico's expression twists into anger, tears streaming down his face. will's heart skips a beat. "nico, i-" he gets cut off by nico slamming his tiny fist onto his bare chest. "you weren't there, when i had my panic attacks, when i had my nightmares, and especially when i had my dysphoria episodes. _you. weren't. there_. will." nico punctuates each word by continuing to pummel him. “you were gone,” nico whispers, his voice barely above a cracked whisper. his eyes finally find will's and the older boy can't even describe the pain on nico's face. he can tell that the nightmares have gotten worse, he can tell that he's been thinking about bianca more, he can tell that he hasn't been sleeping and he can fucking tell that his dysphoria has gotten ten times worse.

and it's all his fault.

will can't mentally prepare himself for the hug that nico gives him. he stops hitting him and just falls forward into his arms, heart wrenching sobs coming from his mouth. will wraps his arms around his boyfriend, holding him so damn tight.

he kicks the doors shut, bringing the two of them over to his bed. nico sniffles, holding on tightly to will. “i'm here, sunshine, i'm here. i'm so sorry i just disappeared, it was an important quest and i had to leave immediately.” will explains while stroking nico's hair. “n-no iris m-messages?” nico asks, still hidden away in will's neck. will sighs, rubbing nico's back. “i had no time... believe me, i would've sent one if i had the time.” 

“i thought you were dead.”

nico's words echo throughout the cabin, a deafening silence following it.

will holds his breath, not knowing how to answer him. nico pushes himself away from will, the fire behind his eyes returning. will's heart drops, staring mouth agape at the boy in front of him. “i thought you were dead and i blamed myself... i went after you, well, i tried. i went to charon but he wouldn't let me down. i tried to talk to dad, he didn't answer. you weren't anywhere, will. i tried to sense you but i couldn't... my brain was so scattered but i still shadow traveled trying to find you but i was shit out of luck. jason and percy found me before i collapsed and slipped into another shadow coma, so, you can thank them that i'm still here, i guess... i blamed myself because i can control the dead, i could've stopped it, i could've looked more, i could've-”

will cuts nico off, leaning forward to kiss him.

nico melts into him, all of the anger, sadness, and worry just dissipates. he lets out the softest sound, barely a whimper as his hands lock around the back of will's neck. will grips his hips tight, afraid that if he lets go, nico will disappear. nico's shaking again, and will tries to pull back, but nico holds him where he is.

“you're a fucking asshole,” nico whispers when the kiss breaks. will cracks a broken smile, stroking nico's hair, "i know, baby."

nico's eyes start to droop, his hands curling around will's shirt. “stay tonight, i don't care if chiron finds out. please, nico?” will asks, rubbing the small of nico's back. "of course."

//

in the morning, nico wakes up before will. he's wrapped up in his boyfriend's arms, and momentarily, he freaks out; thinking that will isn't real, just another figment of his imagination. he calms down when will's arms tighten around him and he glances up at his boyfriend's peaceful face. his nimble fingers trace the cuts and minor scrapes on will's face, a sinking feeling in his heart. he could've stopped this, he could've gone with will...

will's eyes crack open slowly, smiling lazily when he notices nico staring at him. "hey, sunshine," he whispers, his throat feels like sandpaper. "hi," nico blushes, from the tips of his ears to his collarbone. will pulls him closer, resting his head on top of nico's. nico hums appreciatively, curling into his boyfriend. "do you think everyone's gonna be mad or happy to see me?" will asks, rubbing nico's back. "depends... you gave jason and percy a good scare. annabeth'll be happy to see you, as well as leo, but don't come running for me when leo tries to set your ass on fire. you really pissed him off." nico giggles, remembering how the older boy's hand sparked up in flames when he found out how upset nico was. will groans, "great. i got valdez chasing after me now," he grins, looking down at nico.

nico opens his mouth to scold him, but the horn interrupts him. will grins at him again. "breakfast time."

nico grumbles under his breath, rolling away from will to get up. " _nicoooo_ ," will whines, reaching out for his boyfriend. nico looks at him and sticks out his tongue, heading over to grab one of will's sweatshirts. "come backkkkk," will keeps whining, but nico's on his way out the door. "i wanna get some food, your loss," he giggles, and will's mouth drops open in shock. "hey!" he calls, stumbling out of bed after nico. he tosses a tank-top and surfer shorts on, sliding his feet into flip-flops and chases after nico.

"there you are!" nico laughs and will stares at him, his heart warming when he looks at nico's smile. he doesn't know how he got so lucky. nico catches him staring and instantly blushes. "what?" he asks, looking down. will pulls his chin up, leaning down to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "you're just so cute." the blush on nico's cheek doesn't leave until they reach the dining pavilion.

he heads for the hades table, but will catches his hand. "hey, do you... want me to sit with you at breakfast? i know chiron will probably reprimand me but you deserve more of an explanation..." will trails off, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck and offering nico a sheepish smile. nico grabs his hand and basically drags him over to the table, plopping down onto the bench. "...really?" will asks, looking from nico's smiling face to the apollo table where his brothers and sister are absent because they're on a quest of their own. "yeah, c'mon, sit, we're early enough and you can tell me why you decided not to tell me."

now it's will's turn to blush. "okay, sunshine."

"alright... chiron called me to the big house and told me that he had a small but urgent quest for me. i wasn't thinking at the time because i was so damn excited to finally go out again, y'know? well i was a fucking idiot. i should've told you what was going on and i should've been more responsible. i know that now, and i'm sorry, angel. i don't know why you're giving me the time of day right now, i really don't deserve it." will tells him, sweeping locks of his golden hair out of his eyes.

nico shrugs, adjusting his binder quickly before any sleepy camper realizes what he's doing. will's eyes flicker from his hands back up to his eyes. "does um, does anyone else know?" he asks, because as far as he knows him, jason, and percy are the only ones who know. nico blushes, fiddling with his fingers. "i told leo, hazel, and dad..." he whispers, biting his tongue. when he looks up at will, he's greeted with the biggest smile on his boyfriend's face. "angel! that's amazing!!" will cheers, scooping nico into his lap and giving him such a tight hug.

**_"william motherfucking solace!"_**

leo, percy, and jason stand at the entrance to the dining pavilion with their jaws dropped. "uh, hey-hey guys," will offers them a nervous smile, waving hesitantly. "don't 'hey guys,' us! have you got any idea what you put nico through?!" leo barks, flames balling up in his hands. will eyes his hands, looking back up at the smaller latino boy. "leo, look, they're literally cuddling right now," percy points out, and that's when the flames extinguish themselves from leo's hands, and his familiar smile lights his face up. "oh! good, you're on good terms, then can you fill us in?"

nico listens to will explain everything to the other boys, tucked away in his hoodie, smiling to himself as will absentmindedly rubs his back. there's only one recurring thought going through his head:

_will is finally back._


End file.
